A Very OOC Day
by Queer Against Queer Erasure
Summary: Hey peeps. This is 1 of 2 crack fics I promised to write. Constructive criticism only please. Something is defiantly wrong with the Guardians, they're acting like each other! But why? Could Easter, their long time enemy have something to do with this?
1. Prologue

A Very OOC Day

Prologue

**Yamato**: Okay this is one of the funny stories I promised to write.

**Amu**: So you're still writing Shugo Chara fanfics?

**Yamato**: Yup. I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon, so rest assured people. It made me sad that WantingFreedom decided to stop writing Shugo Chara fanfics, but I respect her decision.

**Ikuto**: Girly-boy told me that you had your first football game.

**Yamato**: Yup! It was on a Friday night. We marched in the half time show. I got told by my family that we were awesome. My high school won 42-7. Epic win.

**Rima**: On with the story!

**Yamato**: In case you don't know this by now, I don't own Shugo Chara! and never will.

!

Narrator's POV

Our story...no wait that's not written on the script...okay, fixed it. Ahem, here goes. This two-shot starts in Seiyo, Japan with an interesting group of preteens. They aren't in the Student Counsel, the authors decided it would be fun to make up some exclusive club and call it the Guardians. They act as the Student Counsel. Guess what? Peach-Pit decided to name the Guardian positions after card positions! Isn't that creative? The tallest Guardian looks like a girl and is the Jacks' Chair. He has long, shiny, purple hair and has amber eyes. He is really pale and kind. His name is Fujisaki Nagihiko but everybody calls him Nagi. He loves Rima and Yamato-sama is a HUGE Rimahiko fan. She says death to Amuhiko. His Shugo Charas are Rizumu and Temari. His family is messed up and they forced him to cross-dress as a girl for most of his life...oh crap! He heard that! No Fujisaki! Stop it! AHHHHHH!

_This is Yamato speaking, sorry for the technical difficulties. The narrator will be replaced shortly. Please keep reading the story._

The next Guardian is Mashiro Rima. She has long, curly, corn silk blond hair and gold eyes. She has unknown/and/or jealousy issues with Nagihiko. She has a love/hate relationship with him. She "hates" him but is really in denial. Rima has a cold outer personality and although she's good at lying, only Nagihiko can see through her icy personality and her lies. She loves comedy manga, especially Gag Manga Daioh. Her chara is Kusukusu, who represents Rima's dream to be a clown...err...scratch that...make people laugh. She also has family issues. Her parents argue to no end and just recently decided to get divorced, so now she lives with her mom still in Seiyo. She is the Queen's chair. Her favorite gag is Bala-Balance, where you put your arms like this, legs like this, and yell "Bala-Balance!" Oops, I did it wrong heh. *gulp* AAAUUURRGGHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mashiro-san I'm SORRY! HELP ME NAGI!

_Yamato again. What's with all these screwed up narrators? I told them to hire pros! I'll give them 1 more chance to find a good narrator...*stomps away* *in background* "You! You be the narrator!"_

Hinamori Amu is the Joker's chair. She is in denial about her love for Ikuto, the pervy cat boy. Her charas are Ran, Miki, Suu, and Daiya. She is best friends with Fujisaki Nagihiko/Nadeshiko because she now knows about Nagihiko's double identity, and Mashiro Rima. She has an outer character that people call "Cool and Spicy." If I, narrator #3 screw this up, then Yamato-sama said she would narrate this story herself. Amu acts somewhat like a Mary-Sue. Amu has shoulder length bubblegum pink hair that's stick straight and is usually partially pulled up with an x-clip in some hair style. Her eyes are also gold.

The King's Chair is Hotori Tadase and Yamato-sama hates him so she told me to tell you readers that he stays home sick and isn't in this story. He's not important in this story but for the sake of it, he has short (finally a boy with normal length hair!) blond hair and ruby red eyes. He sometimes uses his (Yamato-sama calls it stupid) sparkle attack that used to phase Amu and make her get lost in a dream world. What a bunch of bull. Now Amu no longer has a crush on him. His chara is Kiseki and his would-be-self is an egotistical "Prince." That word sends him into a craze, "I'm no Prince! I'm the king! Bow your heads commoners! BWAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Then he's always embarrassed after he turns back.

Yuiki Yaya loves sugar, candy, and being the youngest Guardian. She's mad that she has a little brother but she learned to love him. Her chara is Pepe. Yaya has light amber hair that's stick straight and shoulder length but she wears it in 2 pigtails with big red bows. Her Guardian Cape has a big red bow on it too. Her eyes are amber. Yaya acts like a baby and throws temper tantrums despite the fact that she's 11. When will she grow up?

Not a Guardian but also featured in this story are:

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a very tall guy who's a loner and acts like he's emo sometimes. His chara is Yoru. He gets cat ears and a cat tail when he chara-changes. His cat ears and tail match his navy blue hair and he has sapphire eyes. He plays the violin and is very good at it. Sadly, Ikuto was forced to work for Easter, as was his imoudo, (little sister) Utau. He loves to stalk Amu and enjoys making her blush. He confessed his feelings for her but is currently waiting for her to accept them. He's 17. Usually ditches high school and is probably failing it though Ikuto seems like the smart kind. Yamato-sama wanted to mention that she's pro-Amuto and con-Tadamu. She says death to Tadamu and Amuhiko.

Souma Kuukai was the previous Jack's chair but went to Middle School. He sometimes pops in to check up on the Guardians and especially Nagihiko, who he likes to mentor. Kuukai is 13. His chara is Daichi. In Elementary School, Kuukai was the soccer captain and he loves sports. He's very athletic and competitive. He's not very smart though and he learned a valuable lesson: don't ever ask Nagihiko what it's like to wear a skirt again. He has amberish colored short spiky hair and emerald green eyes. He's very laid back and lazy. He loves Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau and she loves him back. They're going out. He loves ramen.

Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau is a famous Japanese pop singer. She used to work for Easter by force like Ikuto. She has REALLY long stick straight corn silk blond hair that she ties in 2 low pigtails and purple eyes. She's good friends with Hinamori Amu. Her charas are Iru and Eru. They act like her good and evil sides. She loves Kuukai and ramen. She's also too competitive. She had a sister-complex on Ikuto which is just plain disturbing. Yamato-sama says eww to incest. **(A/N: Narrator 3! STOP calling me Yamato-sama! What's wrong with calling me Yamato?) **Fine, Yamato, happy now? **(A/N: Yes, very. ^_^)** She's a freshman in high school (?) but probably gets a private tutor since she's a famous singer. She's 14/15 years old.

Sanjou Kairi is a 4th year. He is very tall, wears glasses, is very smart, and is a Samurai. He's way too serious, shy, and was here as the 2nd Jack before he moved back with his parents after helping his sister, Sanjou (now Nikaidou) Yukari by spying on the Guardians for Easter. His chara is Musashi. Kairi is in love with Yaya but used to have a small crush on Amu. His hair is a forest green and his eyes are blue.


	2. Actual Story

A Very OOC Day

Actual Story

**Yamato**: Hey peeps. For the person who flamed me last chapter, I ask you if you're gonna flame me, would you prefer if I stop writing? I don't like being flamed. I accept constructive criticism but not flames. If anyone's curious as to what a flame is, a flame is when somebody writes a really mean comment about someone else's story and posts it, such as, "Why would you post the characters' personalities and looks when we already know who they are because we watch the show? Duh, stupid, we know who they are." It's not easy to post stories and when people criticize something someone else worked really hard on, it hurts the writer's feelings a lot.

**Ami**: Wow. So true. So readers, please don't flame Yamato-chan's stories unless she says people can.

**Yamato**: Thanks to everyone who defended me from the flamer by the way.

Normal POV

Today might have been a normal day if Easter hadn't decided to change the Guardians' personalities, or rather scramble their personalities and switch them with other people…okay pretend that made sense. So you don't get confused the narrator has decided to list who got whose personality. Rima got Nagihiko's personality, Nagihiko got Rima's personality, Amu got Ikuto's personality (he was in the Royal Garden "stalking" Amu), Ikuto got Amu's personality, Yaya got Kairi's personality, Kairi got Yaya's personality, Kuukai got Utau's personality, Utau got Kuukai's personality, and Tadase's personality stayed the same because he was out sick and Kuukai and Utau were visiting the Royal Garden because they had "nothing better to do."

1 hour ago, Easter laboratory

"Director-sama! We have finished building the machine you wanted...the one that'll cause panic and confusion among the Guardians...what does it do anyway?" A very nervous and confused Tsukumo (the head scientist) paced back and forth. The director smiled a horrible grin, he really looks like a pedophile, and said in his raspy voice, "It will cause panic among the Guardians because it switches their personalities, temporarily, of course." Tsukumo sweat dropped nervously, "Um, Director-sama, I really don't think that's such a great idea-" he was cut off by the Director giving him the death glare. Tsukumo winced as he turned on the machine after a moment of hesitation, which just happened to last 3 minutes, thus defeating the purpose of it being called a moment of hesitation and-

_Shut up Narrator 3! You're dangerously close to making me replace you!_

Sorry Yamato-sama, er I mean Yamato! Anyway, as I was saying, the machine was activated.

Royal Garden, 1 hour ago

The 5 Guardians, Utau, Ikuto, Kairi, and Kuukai, were sitting around the table eating and discussing stuff. Suddenly a blinding blue light-wait why blue? I like red better!

_NARRATOR 3! I like blue! I'm the author and I can fire you if I want! BLUE is the color of the laser beam now shut up and get on with the story!_

Fine Yamato, have it your way, a BLUE laser beam enveloped all the people in the Royal Garden. When the smoke cleared, everyone was disoriented.

Royal Garden, present time

With Amu and Ikuto

Amu walked over to Ikuto who started stuttering and turning red with embarrassment and said in a sexy voice, "Hey I-ku-to. Wanna go out to dinner with me later? Hn?" Amu wrapped her arms around the blushing boy. "A-Amu! No! Stop flirting with me! Perverted cat girl!" Ikuto had an "_I've been hit over the head with a frying pan" _expression normally seen on Amu. "Come Ikuto! You know it'll be _fun_." Amu had an "_I'm about to rape you"_ expression on, normally seen on Ikuto. Ran, Miki, Suu, Daiya, and Yoru were completely bewildered. Question marks popped out over their heads when their bearers collapsed on the floor.

With Kuukai, Utau, Rima, and Nagihiko

Utau started harassing Rima to live out her dream. "But Utau-chan, I can't do that! My family expects so much from me! I'm expected to take over my parents' dance studio!" Rima curled into a ball in an emo corner muttering about her family's business. Nagihiko had a bored expression on his face. He calmly sat down and continued reading a fashion magazine. "Boring and childish." He sighed. Kuukai and Utau by this point were glaring at each other. "Singing contest!" They declared to each other. Utau began to sing and everyone covered their ears. Then Kuukai sung and everyone cheered. Kuukai smirked at Utau. "Looks like I win, Soccer Girl! Even though I'm a year older than you, you put up a good fight. Sort of. Why don't we go out for ramen sometime, my treat?" He extended his hand to her. She grinned and did "her" signature thumbs up with a big dumb grin on her face. "Okay by me, Idol-kun. Even though I'm a year younger I hope "us" works out!" They began arguing over soccer teams, having numerous contests, and never admitting defeat. "Nagi-kun! Watch this! Ready and, Bala-Balance!" She did Bala-Balance really wrong. Nagihiko's eyes began to blaze with anger. "What do you call THAT?" He roared with anger, like Naruto after Sasuke was assumed to have been killed during their battle with Haku. You know, when Naruto first unleashed part of Kyuubi's powers?

_Gomen, minna, for the Naruto references. I couldn't resist. But this is showing exactly how pissed off he is. Hope it helps._

Somehow Nagihiko managed to kyara-chenji with Kusukusu. "Like this! Bala-Balance!" He did a perfect Bala-Balance and glared at Rima. "Stupid Chibi-Devil!" "Hn. Takes one to know one, Grape-Head!" Rima stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. Suddenly the felt dizzy. Nagihiko passed out first followed shortly by Rima. Temari, Rizumu, and Kusukusu were on the brink of hysterics mixed with "WTF happened to my bearer?" Kuukai and Utau were next with their lights out. Daichi, Eru, and Iru were terrified. Did their bearers have some disease?

With Yaya and Kairi

"Candy!" Kairi reached into Yaya's backpack and grabbed a lollypop. He was hyper beyond belief. Then he noticed the chocolate chip cookies Nagihiko made when their personalities were normal...for them. He began devouring them. "No! Second Jack stop! You'll get cavities and diabetes! Stop this at once!" Yaya was chasing after him. "Kairi doesn't wanna grow up! Kairi doesn't want everyone to go to Middle School but him! Kairi doesn't wanna be left behind!" Out of nowhere Kairi started throwing a temper tantrum based on the fact that the current Jack, Queen, King, and Joker would all graduate Elementary school, leaving him and the Ace alone with a bunch of strangers. Yaya was trying desperately to calm him down. Suddenly they both felt very hazy, ignoring the fact that Pepe and Musashi had WTF expressions. They blacked out.

2 hours later

"..." The Guardians, Kuukai, Utau, Kairi, and Ikuto slowly came to, with Tsukasa standing over them. He smiled "It seems you all turned out alright. You should be back to normal now." He walked away. They only had one thing in their minds, "What happened to us?" Tsukasa smiled, "I'll never tell. I'm going to check on Tadase. He was sick today and missed all this excitement.

Easter Inc.

Hoshino Kasoumi (Is this even his name?) smirked. "I see that this machine did its job. Beware Guardians, next time you'll be like this for more than a day." He smirked and walked away.


	3. Bonus Chapter

An Extra Very OOC Day

**Yamato**: Hey everyone, I wasn't planning on making any more chapters but I had a request to do so...and to include Tadase. This should be interesting. *evil smirk*

**Ami**: O.o *backs away slowly* Yamato-chan is scaring me.

**Yamato**: Don't worry, I may hate Tadase but I won't kill him...or will I? Nah, just kidding I won't. But this FINAL chapter will be even more random and spontaneous. These people from other animes will get a tiny amount of face time:

-Naruto from Naruto

-Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya from Durarara!

**Ami**: I think Yamato has an evil side nobody knows about.

**Yamato**: Damn right I do.

**Ami**: And you curse like a sailor too!

**Yamato**: *anime anger mark* Why I outta...

**Nagihiko**: It's the end of the world! *sleep talking, then wakes up* Huh? What? What am I doing here? I was sleeping!

**Ami**: *sighs* Yamato-chan doesn't own anything licensed.

Narrator's POV

Easter Inc.

Director Hoshino smirked as he watched the mayhem unfold in the Royal Garden. He suddenly craved more, not caring that he would be punished by anime characters from other animes. "Hn. What can they do?" He thought cockily. "Director-sama, are you sure we should replicate these results? If the machine is used 2 days in a row without being allowed to cool of then it will make us do the Thriller dance that Michael Jackson invented! If you care about our well-being you won't do it!" "Shut up!" Director Hoshino snapped at Tsukumo, who was pacing nervously, foreseeing danger. "I don't wanna do the Thriller dance." He whimpered. Ignoring him, the Director turned on the machine and aimed it in the direction of the Royal Garden. The blue laser beam shot out and enveloped the Royal Garden, just like last time. Only unlike last time, when the machine shut off, a very familiar song played over the intercom of Easter. It was Thriller! "NOOOOOOOOO!" Tsukumo cried as his body began to dance. "CURSE ME FOR NOT LISTENING TO THE PROPHECY-I MEAN TSUKUMO!" The Director wailed as they continued doing the Thriller dance.

Royal Garden, after being hit by the laser beam

Rima, who had Tadase's personality, smiled as sparkles began to radiate off her. "AURGH! Poison sparkles! Help meeeee!" Our favorite purple-haired dancer, who had Kuukai's personality (immature and hyper), fell off his chair, pretending to die. "Shut up!" snapped Yaya, who had Utau's personality. "SILENCE I KILL YOU!" Shouted Tadase, who had somehow gotten Achmed the Dead Terrorist's (BELONGS TO JEFF DUNHAM) personality. The Royal Garden fell eerily silent as Amu, who had Nagihiko's personality, somehow kyara-chenji'd with Temari, threatened to kill Utau, who had Ikuto's personality, and then ran out of stamina and fainted on the floor. Their kyaras by now were very frightened as their owners were completely insane. Ikuto now had Rima's personality, and was barking at Kuukai, who had Kairi's personality to get him some hot chocolate. Kairi had Amu's personality and was randomly spazzing out. Suddenly the door to the Royal Garden was thrust open with a shout of, "Who you gonna call?" "Ghost Busters!" came the reply. "NO! It's YO MAMA!" Came Orihara Izaya's snappy reply. "SILENCE I KILL YOU!" Tadase repeated. Heiwajima Shizuo's lighter he was holding snapped in half, causing him to crush it with his shoe. Oh crap. "!" He roared angrily, somehow picking up a vending machine and chucking it at Izaya, who dodged it. Nagihiko caught it like it was a basketball then threw it out the window. Somehow the glass windows of the Royal garden didn't break. "AH! What'll I do what'll I do? I can't choose! I need to see Nagihiko! Help me Nagihiko! I can't choose between Ikuto or Tadase-kun!" Kairi whined. Only then did he realize Nagihiko had fallen asleep. Ikuto was yelling at Kuukai to do the Bala-Balance right. Naruto appeared from nowhere. "What? Hey! I was on a date with Sakura-chan!" His eyes began to glow red as Kyuubi took over his body. 5 Tails appeared on him and he attacked the nearest human. Double crap!

_NARRATOR 3! I told you not to interrupt Naruto's date with Sakura!_

Oops. O.o Crap. Naruto knocked everyone in the Royal Garden out, meaning Kuukai, Ikuto, Utau, Kairi, and the Guardians, then made his way to Easter. He jumped all the way up to Director Hoshino's office, destroyed the machine, and killed everyone in Easter. Then he turned back to normal, fainted, and was magically teleported back to Konoha for the rest of his dinner date with Sakura. Shizuo and Izaya were magically transported back to Ikebukuro. Oh well. All's well that ends well, right? *nervous laughter* Right.

THE END


End file.
